emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7388 (1st January 2016)
Plot Cain opens up the garage and disturbs Ross who has spent the night there. He kicks him out, threatening him with the police. Chas feigns a hangover to Aaron and gets Doug to cover her shift. When they leave the room, she quickly brightens and prepares her makeup for her meal with Gordon. Finn is sympathetic when an upset Ross breaks the news that Debbie has dumped him. Emma seems more concerned about Moses and Ross walks out. Laurel insists on accompanying Ashley to his appointment at the memory clinic. Debbie goes to see Charity in prison and explains about her breakup with Ross. Chas meets with Gordon and returns his wallet. She quizzes him on why Aaron fell out with him. He admits that the night Aaron hit Sandra, he hit him back and the pair had a big fight which he now regrets. Debbie is hurt by Charity's cold attitude towards her breakup. Charity explains that Debbie and Ross are just a younger version of herself and Cain and they're destined to make the same mistakes. She warns Debbie that she won't be able to get Ross out from under her skin while they're living in the same village. Cain informs Moira of the reason Debbie broke up with Ross. She admits that she knew Ross had a gun but Pete swore her to secrecy. Cain is angry that she didn't say anything. Chas and Gordon note how Aaron being the product of their spectacular breakup probably hasn't helped his mental state. Gordon reveals that his breakup with Sandra has taught him that people change. Sarah questions Cain on why Debbie and Ross have split. Cain informs her that the gifts Ross gave her for Christmas were stolen. Debbie informs Cain that she's had enough and has decided to take the kids and leave the village. She informs the kids she's taking them on a long holiday and sends Andy a text. Cain encourages her to rethink but she is adamant. Andy confronts Debbie outside about taking the kids but she tells him she'll tell everyone the truth about his arrangement with Ross if he tries to stop her. Gordon is surprised when Chas gives him a peck on the cheek as they leave. Laurel feels better having her questions answered at the memory clinic but is perturbed when Ashley tries to discuss the eventuality of him going into a home. She insists that won't happen. Debbie packs her things in the car and prepares to leave as Andy says his goodbyes to Jack and Sarah. Aaron is puzzled as Chas is over affectionate with him. Debbie hands Moses over to Moira to look after while Charity's in prison. Andy bumps into Robert and places the blame for Debbie leaving solely on him. Ross spots them going and begins to give chase but she drives away leaving him behind. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Exterior *Hotten Road *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *Unknown bar Notes *Last appearance of Debbie Dingle, Sarah Sugden and Jack Sugden until 23rd January 2017 and last appearance of Sophia Amber Moore in the role of Sarah as they are written out on a temporary basis as Charley Webb went on maternity leave, although Debbie's voice can be heard on 25th January 2016, for which Charley is uncredited. *Debbie Dingle refers to Cain Dingle attempting to drive Cameron Murray over a quarry in Episode 6634 (16th August 2013). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,670,000 (28th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes